1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a processing method and apparatus that execute requested processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, it has become a common practice to establish cooperation between PCs and devices using Web service techniques for exchanging data among a plurality of apparatus via a network. A service receives a message to request service execution from a client, executes a service logic, and transmits a response message containing the execution result to the client.
If the connection between the service and the client is disconnected due to a network failure, time-out, or cancellation by the client after the service receives a request message, the service cannot interrupt the service logic execution processing. The service normally ends the processing when he or she notices disconnection in trying to write a response message after the end of the service logic execution. Therefore, the created response message is thrown away.
Under the circumstance, one conventional technique allows the use of information, cached without executing a service logic, under the control of a web service controller in response to a web service request (see US-2007-0174420).
This conventional technique uses a cache under all circumstances involved, so it is necessary to reserve memory sufficient to cache all types of information.